


Meaning

by Calieus



Series: Ten Days of Alliance. [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calieus/pseuds/Calieus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy loses his memory due to an accident. Then one day he finally remembers the time that Law finally told him that he loved him. </p>
<p>Written for Ten Days of LawLu Day 5: Memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meaning

**Author's Note:**

> This one turned out rather long and it's angst. Yeah. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Law takes a sip of his tea and leans back in the wooden chair to watch the sunset. The orange and red hues cast a calming warmth over the grassy fields that remind him of Luffy. He clenches the cup in his hands and gives a sad smile. Ever since Luffy had lost his memory in the accident he hasn’t been the same. While the air of warmth surrounding him never left, it was the loss of memories that changed him. Instead of being always happy and smiling Luffy became more calm and solemn. The complete opposite of the man Law fell in love with. Gripping his cup hard enough to almost break it, Law bites his lip to prevent a sob from escaping. Law rarely cries at all, it’s not in him to display emotions often. But yet, when the person he loves doesn’t even remember who he is Law can’t help but let his walls fall for just a bit.

The sound of the door opening snaps Law out of his thoughts and almost makes him drop his tea. Turning towards the door, Law see’s that it’s Luffy. Who is giving a confused look.

“Law? Are you okay?”

Those words sting Law’s heart, but he must put on a brave front.

“Yes,” Law replies with an air of fake cheerfulness.

Luffy gives Law a look that lets him know that he can tell he’s lying. But yet, Luffy just sighs and instead walks over to the other chair and sits down next to Law. Turning away Law focus’s his gaze on the now almost faded sunset as the silence between the two stretches on.

“I remembered something.”

Law turns to Luffy so fast that he drops his cup which somehow doesn’t break.

“You have?” Law says.

Luffy nods.

“Then what did you remember?”

At that Luffy goes silent for a bit then he turns to Law with a sad smile gracing his face.

“The first time that you told me that you loved me.”

Law stops breathing. Out of all the things to remember, Luffy remembers that. The thing Law was hoping Luffy would remember at the start of this whole thing. But yet as time went on Law realized that even if Luffy did recall everything it wouldn’t be the same.

“We were on vacation at the beach,” Luffy begins. “Walking around on the soft sand, playing in the water, and laying side by side watching the star’s. It was a lot of fun. Then on one night, you had a nightmare. One so bad that it took me several minutes to wake you up. And once I did you hugged me so tight that I couldn’t breathe, though it was because of the dream. In that dream I had died and it scared you so bad that you didn’t let me go for the rest of the night. It was then you said that you loved me as you were falling asleep again. I was happy. After dating for about 2 years you finally told me how you felt Law. Not that showing affection wasn’t enough, but to hear those words just completed everything.”

Luffy finishes talking and at some point Law began to breathe again. Then somewhere along the way the tears began to flow.

“Law?”

The tender concern in Luffy’s voice only serves to make more tears fall. Law doesn’t know what to say. He’s both happy and sad. Happy that Luffy is now going to remember more things, but sad that the life Law once knew is nothing more than a dream.

“I’m happy for you Luffy. It’s just… I’ve finally let go of the past.”

At that Law hears Luffy get up and walk over to stand in front of him. Leaning down to where he’s at eye level with Law, Luffy takes Law’s hands in his and squeezes them. Looking up, Law meets Luffy’s gaze. The smile is sincere yet sad.

“I know things can never go back to the way they were Law. But even then I still want to be with you because you’ve done so much for me just like I’ve done for you. You’re a wonderful person Law and I want to spend every waking moment of my life with you because of that.”

At that Law lets go of Luffy’s hands and then in a second he’s hugging Luffy tight and crying into his shoulder.

“I love you so much Luffy. I love you.”

Luffy places a hand into Law’s hair and uses the other to rub his back.

“I know.”

Law gives no response. He just hugs Luffy tighter and lets the emotions he’s kept bottled up for so long run their course.

 

* * *

 

Once Law’s tears run out, he falls asleep which Luffy doesn’t mind at all. Continuing to run his hand through Law’s soft hair. Luffy lets out a sigh and thinks about what has just occurred. He feels bad for Law, Luffy knows that he loves him a lot yet he himself no longer feels the same. And Luffy feels bad for it. While he remembers the time they spent together they’re just memories of the other Luffy. His current self can never be like that again. And it makes Luffy sad because here’s a person who loves him with all his life. Yet he can no longer feel that attraction that he once had.

“I’m sorry Law,” Luffy whispers into the cold night air.

With that Luffy picks Law up and carries him back into the warm house.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. ^^


End file.
